The Blue Lever (A Request for Jessica)
by PhoenixTheTimelady
Summary: (This is a request for a girl, named Jessica, who's birthday is today! Happy Birthday!) Jessica had always wanted to pilot the Tardis. Who wouldn't? Would she be bad or good? Was she even tall enough? But, of course, the Doctor never let her try. The Tardis was too 'fragile', ha, as if. But one day... maybe she could...


**Hello! Welcome to my first request story! I'm really excited about this, and I'm hoping I didn't upload this too late... (The request is coming in from Australia)**

 **Anyways, this is a request from TakoSuKiti for her friend, Jessica, who's birthday was Saturday :D It was said that you both like my stories so hey, a story especially for you is my birthday gift :)**

 **I hope you have a wonderful birthday Jessica, and here is your story, called _The Blue Lever._**

* * *

Jessica watched as the Doctor danced around the silver and blue console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. It was almost as if he was doing some ancient ritual. Jessica chuckled. It was an ancient ritual, actually. Piloting the Tardis, Jessica imagined, was a hard thing to do. She did always wish to pilot the Tardis, but never had the courage to ask the Doctor if she could pilot it.

So instead, she sat hidden away from the console, watching the Doctor work his magic. She supposed she wasn't tall enough with her 5'5 height. Compared to the Doctor, she was short. She had to stand on her tiptoes just to reach the Doctor's mouth, and even that was a stretch. The Doctor had a hard enough time reaching the controls himself, Jessica could just imagine how hard it would be for her to reach.

Supposedly, her grey sweatshirt-looking shirt and black skinny jeans were not enough to blend into the shadows, for the Doctor noticed her. "Jessica, what are you doing over there?" He questioned, cocking his head slightly to the side like he always did when he asked a question. He also had this weird way of leaning inward while he spoke.

Jessica shrugged, standing up, hands stuck in her pockets. While she did know why she was over there, she wasn't really going to tell the Doctor. He would probably say no anyways.

The Doctor glanced between her and the console for a few moments, before stating, "You want to pilot the Tardis." It wasn't even a question.

Jessica slowly nodded, nervous to what the Doctor was going to say. She knew it would be along the lines of 'no, it's too complicated for you' or 'no, I don't want you ruining sexy'. He was very protective of his Tardis. It was annoying though, seeing as she was his girlfriend. He could at least let her touch the console or something.

"Alright! Here, I'll switch it into basic mode." The Doctor said with his giddy smile. He basically skipped to the console and flipped a few switches. Suddenly, the room became a little bit darker, but not to the point where you couldn't see.

Jessica stood there, in shock. There was obviously something up, he never let her pilot the Tardis. Ever. It was unheard of. Why was he letting her now? She slowly walked up to the console, running her fingers over the controls, but being careful not to push anything. She could feel the Tardis vibrating beneath her. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Okay, put your hand on the lever over there." The Doctor said, pointing toward the vague direction of the other side of the console. Jessica happily walked around to pull it, only to discover there were multiple levers.

"Which one?" She questioned, staring confusedly at the levers. They had many different colors, from white to gold to red. There were at least fifty levers.

"The blue one!" The Doctor exclaimed as he pressed different buttons on the other side of the Tardis. Jessica glanced back down at the levers only to realize there were three blue ones as well! She sighed. She was already having trouble piloting the damn ship!

"Which blue one?" She asked, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the Timelords. They could have made it a different color each time instead of having three levers the same color. Hell, they probably had more colors than they did on Earth!

She heard the Doctor sigh in frustration. She obviously was not good at this at all, which was kind of sad. She was hoping she would get to learn how to pilot the Tardis, but it seemed as if she really couldn't.

The Doctor walked around to her and went behind her, directing her hand to the blue lever. Jessica blushed at their closeness. Her back was touching his chest, and he had one arm wrapped around her waist while the other was guiding her hand. Even though they were dating, the small touches made her shiver in delight.

The Doctor and Jessica continued to do this, the Doctor guiding her as she pulled levers, pressed buttons, and generally piloted the Tardis. The Doctor eventually announced they were there, which led to the current situation, the Doctor covering Jessica's eyes as he led her to the door.

Jessica could hardly contain her squeal of excitement. She had no idea where they were, she had just done what the Doctor had told her. The Doctor hadn't said anything, but he had that special grin that meant it would be absolutely fantastic.

The Doctor pushed the door open with his foot, and then removed his hands from Jessica's face as he grinned. She gasped in surprise as she saw what was outside the Tardis doors.

They were floating in the middle of space. But in a special part, where the colors of the universe seemed to meet. Pinks and blues and blacks and oranges and purples all swirled around and painted a picture of beauty. There were different levels of color, though they mashed together just right so it didn't clash, instead it brighten all the colors even more. Sparkling stars scattered across the scene, glowing with a special brightness that could light up anything. It was hard to describe exactly how breathtaking the view was. Knowing she was actually there, and that it wasn't just some photograph or video, just made it all the more spectacular.

Jessica just stood there, amazed, shocked, breathless. It was her perfect destination- the galaxies and stars of the universe always intrigued her. There was something about the unknown that drew her in, captivating her in its spectacular glory. It was one of the reasons she had decided to travel with the Doctor, actually. That, and his silly tweed jacket and energetic personality just drew her in.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on top of her head. His tweed jacket brushed up against her skin, tickling her and making her giggle slightly. He grinned. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Jessica stayed silent for a moment, trying to find a way to fit her feelings into words. Really-there were no words. The English language was quite inefficient when it came to speaking you mind. Finally, she said something. "It's breathtaking. I can't describe it with words."

The Doctor smiled, before kissing her cheek. "I'm glad you like it. I was hoping you would."

Jessica turned around, standing on her tiptoes, and kissed the Doctor fully on the lips. It was short and sweet, but as always, sparks flew throughout Jessica's heart the millisecond their lips touched. His lips always tasted like a mix of custard, mint, and something else indistinguishable. It was just… brilliant. Jessica had always guessed it was a taste from his home planet, something she would never get to truly figure out.

When the kiss broke, Jessica immediately buried her head into the Doctor's chest and wrapped her arms around his torso in a hug. She was just immensely happy that he had brought her there. Things always seemed to go wrong while they traveled, but in that moment it was just perfect. Peaceful. There was one thing she was confused about however.

"Why did you do all of this?" She asked, her question a bit muffled by the Doctor's chest. His muscles were actually surprisingly defined for how lanky he seemed all the time.

The Doctor chuckled. "Did you really forget?" He questioned, squeezing her a bit tighter into the hug. He had a content look on his face, as if he wanted to be in that moment forever. Maybe he could, seeing as there was a lot of Timelord technology Jessica didn't know about.

Jessica looked up at the Doctor with curious eyes. Had she forgotten something? Was today something special? Were they celebrating something?

The Doctor noticed, and chuckled softly. She was quite oblivious at times, but the Doctor found it rather amusing. "It's your birthday today, silly." He said, grinning at the shocked look on her face.

How could she forget her own birthday? Well, the days in the Tardis did run together, as there wasn't really any time in the time vortex. She used to keep track of the time, but she gave up after a while, finding it an impossible task.

"Well, thank you." Jessica said, grinning softly. The Doctor did all of that for her birthday? It was like the best gift she could ever ask for.

"It's also the day you recovered from anorexia…" The Doctor said softly, almost as if he didn't want Jessica to hear, but she did. It was a slightly sensitive topic, but it was a big part of her life that impacted her greatly. But hey, she was still standing here today!

"Yeah. That too… thank you, again." She said softly, intertwining her fingers into the Doctor's before turning back to the beautiful view of space. She wasn't sure she could get over how beautiful it was.

"Happy birthday Jessica."

* * *

 **So, how was it? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did... This took me like 3 hours to write, surprisingly. Again, I would like to say, Happy Birthday. :)**


End file.
